Elettrico
Elettrico is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Elettrico is one of Lady Elementia's nine daughters, created with the element of Lightning. As the Elementian of Lightning, she held power over lightning, electricity, and electromagnetic feilds. Elettrico helped the people of Planet Elementia utilize the storms and lightning bolts to bring about electricity during the age of Elementia's uprising. Much like the other Elementians, she seemed to have rested after the age was over. In truth, she took an interest in technology from other planets and dimensions, especially video games. Heroes of Elementia When she meets Master Element, she asks him if he can test some of her new inventions on him, which allows her to perfect the Shock Stopper and Heat Halter devices. She also allows him to try out an Elementian board game; the Grid Battle system. After the dark spirit Mufog takes Master Element's life, Elettrico (along with the remaining Elementians) form a Life Sphere to revive him and Oriself. This, in turn, revives the two and makes them honorary Elementians. She is the one to help Master Element find and bring Novae back to Elementia after she finds her way back. During their time together, Novae explains that she didn't really remember Elettrico... until she notices the very first invention they made together... the very Space Fetcher that Elettrico used to bring Novae back. Personality Positive Traits * A very quick thinker, due to her lightning-fast reaction speed. * Tech-savvy and intelligent. * Very energetic. Negative Traits * Can get sidetracked easily. * Can't sit still for long. * Can talk a lot about a subject... probably too long. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of electricity and electromagnetic fields. * A very potent inventor and avid mech pilot. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by lightning Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into electrical energy. * PASSIVE: Ionic Charge (Attacks mark opponents with a Plus Charge or a Minus Charge. Marked opponents take damage if Plus and Minus are near each other, unless Electro Tanker is in play.) * HYPER MODE: Ionic Discharge (Elettrico will either make herself positively charged or negatively charged, shocking enemies of the opposite charge for the meter's duration.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Dress: Projectomatic * Armlets: Plugin Armlets * Shoes: Plugin Leggings Physical Appearance Elettrico has dark yellow skin, yellow scleras, blue and red eyes, silver hair with blue and red streaks, and a small bit shaped like a lightning bolt. Her dress is a high-tech projector dress that is powered by her electricity, and has red and blue wiring, a lightning-bolt design on the cups, a TV screen on her torso, and a metallic skirt. Her armlets and leggings have assorted plugs on them. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the element of lightning. * Invented the Space Radar alongside Novae. * Used her power to help form a Life Sphere. Trivia * Elettrico and AnthonyM are great friends. ** They can be seen in matching Mario and Luigi costumes sometimes. * Nuage, Glacies, Elettrico, and Poi'xa are the only four Elementians to change outfits. ** Elettrico's outfit style did not change, but rather gained new designs such as lightning decals and joint flair. See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Lightning Element